


Alolan Adventures

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alola, Alolan Form Blue, Alolan Form Red, Banter, Blue - Freeform, Blue x Red - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Red - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, originalshipping - Freeform, quiet x loud, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Red x Blue get called out by the battle tree, and decide to use this opportunity for a vacation of sorts.Unfortunately Red isn't as enthusiastic about this. Blue reminds him about what it means to have fun, (and how to be a good boyfriend). Though Red wants to remain under the radar, with Blue around that's next to impossible.





	Alolan Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story i've been working on for a while because... Red x Blue are adorable???  
> I always loved the idea of them going on an Alolan honeymoon, Red still refusing to take off his jeans in the harsh sunlight could lead toward some funny situations. Hopefully I wrote them correctly, feel free to point out any character flaws if you'd like.

“Can you believe it Red? Alola! We’re gonna be there soon!”  
Red unenthusiastically flicked through his xtransceiver, mulling over his read messages to avoid interaction. The normally comforting feel of Kanto’s airport was now drowned out by 100 screaming passengers. Flights to Alola were in high demand this time of year.  
“Don’t pretend y’aint excited!” Blue chirped, snatching Red’s xtransceiver in a huff.  
Red lazily rolled his eyes, mulling over the names of the regions. “We’ve been... almost everywhere. “Alola is going to be like ‘almost everywhere’ except hot.”  
“You think i’m sittin’ next to ya with that attitude?”. Blue tossed Red’s xtransciever toward his companion Jolteon, who skillfully caught the painted device in his mouth.  
Red shrugged it off, retorting quietly. “No choice. The Battle Tree booked our plane seats together.”  
“Tch’ c’mon Red! An Alolan vacation sounds peachy.”  
Blue slyly slid up next to Red, gently nudging him.  
“Besides Red, we’ll get to spend some time together!”  
“We live together.”  
Blue dodged the fact immediately.  
“Quit dawdling! Our boarding pass line’s a-waitin’”  
“We printed out tickets at home. We don-”  
“Jolt!” Jolteon ran figure eights around Red’s legs, attempting to distract him.  
“Why isn’t Jolteon stored?”  
“‘’Cos. He wanted to stretch his legs. No biggie.”  
Getting Red to loosen up was always a mission. Ever since their tour of Hoenn; Red tended to keep to himself a lot more. Jolteon nuzzled Red’s jeans. Red could see stray sparks escape from Jolteon fur.  
“This airport has a no Pokemon policy, Blue. Store him.”  
“You have a no Pokèmon policy.” Blue childlishy stuck out his tongue out, attempting to haul his obnoxiously heavy Alakazam print luggage over Red’s shoe.  
Red sighed, hoping airport staff wouldn’t scald the both of them.  
“I’m just trying to follow rules, Blue. Not draw attention”  
“You’re breaking more than two rules with that outfit.”  
“How so?” Red attempted to make his words clear under his newfound embarrassment. Blue was rash about many things; but unfortunately fashion was his strong suit.  
“Jeans, in Alola? That has to be some kind of federal offence. All i’m sayin’.”  
Red fell silent, awkwardly pulling up his sleeves and tugging off his hat.  
“Chatty aren’t we, Red?” Blue reached down, scritching Jolteon’s head.  
“You don’t know what Federal Offence means.”  
“No skin off my back. Alola baby!”. 

Blue chucked at his own joke, flashing a peace sign as he hastily hauled his luggage toward the airport’s sizable food court. Red sighed, sliding his hat back on. A large spark sounded, as he caught of glimpse of Blue accidently running his luggage of Jolteon’s back paw. He felt a smile creep across as Jolteon leapt up in instinct, firing off weak sparks at Blue.  
“Yowch, that wasn’t necessary.” Blue giggled at Jolteon, hugging his companion as an apology.

Red sighed, learning against the wall. He felt the Pokeball fastened to his belt wobble about. Red placed his hand over it, feeling a strong energy within it.  
A strong rattle sounded before the capsule burst open. Red’s Pikachu landed squarely on the marble floor, eagerly looking around toward the sizable Airport crowds.  
“Pikachu no. You can’t run around he-”  
A strong scent carrying fresh biscuits caught Pikachu’s eager nose, causing him to dash in the direction of their source.

“PIkaaaa!”  
“No! Please!” Red dashed after Pikachu, abandoning his luggage for the chase.  
The crowds of people were getting thicker. Red felt a need for silence creep over him.  
“Pikachu, come back.” Red mumbled quietly, still anxious about Pikachu. A large thud caught his attention. Red hurried over, horrified to find a young man laying face down on the floor struggling to get to his feet. Pikachu was beside him, cooing in a perplexed tone. 

 

“Sir. Are you okay?” Red addressed him formally, despite ungracefully falling to his knees in an attempt to help the man up.  
“Y-yeah, I think i’m fine-”


End file.
